1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for processing an interlaced video.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, contents in ATSC television system or in certain DVDs often adopt interlaced video for saving the bandwidth. To transform the interlaced video into the progressive video, deinterlaced ways, such as a field insertion way, a duplicate way, an Edge-based Line Average (ELA) way, a 3D-ELA way, or an average way, are generally used.
However, if an image comprises rapidly moving objects, image defects such as sawtooth edges or ghosts will appear in the video processed in the deinterlaced way, and then the image quality decreases.
Therefore, the main scope of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and method for processing an interlaced video to solve the above-mentioned problems.